Bella and the Bubble Gum Mom
by CaramelApple74
Summary: Bella has a problem with one of the other moms at Renesmee's volleyball game. ONE-SHOT. Originally part of a multiple chapter drabble fic, but I decided to make it into a one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, I just made the plot for this one-shot.**

Renesmee Cullen had fully grown into the body of an eighteen year old woman as was predicted during the whole fiasco with the Volturi. When the Cullens first moved to Oklahoma, she and Alice immediately went to high school together. Both girls had joined the volleyball team and were the two star players.

On this particular night, there was a game between Renesmee and Alice's highschool and their rival school. It was a home game, the third match of the season, and the stands were full to capacity. But the Cullen family managed to snag front row seats, with Edward and Bella in the center of them all.

There was so much tension in the air that you could cut it with a knife. The woman seated directly behind Bella didn't make anything easier either. She was chewing bubble gum so loudly that Bella had to restrain herself from turning around and telling the woman to shut the hell up. The woman was also rambling on to nobody but herself for the past half hour about how good of a player her daughter was. However, the woman's daughter looked like one of those daft, spacey blondes, and didn't hit the ball once. Actually, she even went out of her way to dodge it.

_Snap...Snap...Pop!_

"Isn't my daughter such a good player? She has her hair in a perfect pony tail! Fashion first is what I always say, and..."

Bella was growing more irritated my by mere second. She had always found the sound of people snapping and popping bubble gum insanely annoying, and her super vampire hearing just intensified the noise.

_Snap...Smack...Snap...Pop!_

"Blondes are soo much better, aren't they? And prettier. I would hate to have an ugly kid. I'd just give them up for adoption if I did, ugly people never get anywhere in life anyways, and..."

Bella wondered how in the hell this woman could say such a thing like that? Give a child up for adoption! Any child this woman had should be given to another family for the sole fact that if they grew up with this shallow bitch they would be indescribably corrupted. No wonder her daughter avoided the volleyball like it was going to bite her if she got to close to it; she probably thought she was to good to touch something other people are. What a shame.

_Smack...Pop!...Snap.._

"Why are other people even playing? My daughter is the obvious winner, in life, and in this petty little game..."

Bella came to the conclusion that if this delerious woman said one more thing she would say something to her, something that would not be pleasant at all.

"My daughter, Amy, gets amazing grades! Straight C's and only two F's. The best student on the family," the woman said aloud, sticking another piece of gum into her mouth.

That was the last straw for Bella.

"Will you please do everyone a favor and shut your damn mouth? And those grades are nothing to be proud of by the way," Bella told her, not being able to keep the venom out of her voice.

The woman looked down her nose at Bella and sneered at her. "And who exactly might you be?"

"The mother of one of the star players at this school. And my daughter actually gets straight A's," Bella replied proudly.

"Well then, which kid is yours?"

"Number 17."

"Oh, well she's...not completely ugly...I guess..." the woman grimaced.

Were Bella human her face would have turned as red as a tomato in anger. Since she was a vampire though, her eyes turned pure ebony in color.

Edward, sensing an argument about to break out between the two woman, chose to interfere before things escalated to far. "Bella, everybody knows that's not true about Renesmee. This lady isn't worth your time," he said in a calming voice, but also sending a glare to hater mom.

Jasper, who was sitting two seats down from Bella also heard the altercation. He smiled, and decided to have some fun. After all, it wasn't everyday a situation like this presented itself to him. He sent waves of confidence and anger at Bella, and jealousy and arrogance to the deranged woman. Now all he had to do was sit back and watch the show. This should be entertaining.

"My daughter is much better looking than yours. Amy looks like a defected Barbie doll. I would even bet money that she has more plastic in her than the doll does," Bella said smugly, feeling confidence and anger overwhelm her. She knew it came from Jasper, but accepted it gratefully, for without it, she would never have the courage to stand up to this woman. Bella wasn't one for confrontation.

"Well Amy gets a lot of attention from boys. She's had over sixty boyfriends since she began high school."

"Renesmee has had the same boyfriend for four years, and they're still together and going strong! She doesn't go tramping herself around, and won't be featured on Teen Mom anytime soon, unlike Amy. Newsflash, Amy hasn't had sixty boyfriends, she's had sixty one night stands and the STD's to match them."

"You take that back!" the crazy mother exclaimed.

"Hell no, but I will take you to the nearest store when the game's over to get a pregnancy test for your daughter. I have a feeling she needs one. Maybe we should get one for you, too, if she gets her trampy antics from her mother," Bella shot back.

"Ladies, calm down. We all came here to watch a game, so let's watch it," Edward pleaded, placing a comforting arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Fine," Bella and the wacked out mother huffed in annoyance.

After about five minutes though, the crazy mom decided to end her silence. "Stupid bitch," she spat at Bella.

"Okay, that's it!" Bella yelled, rising from her seat and turning to the delusional quack behind her. "Shut your mouth right now for the rest of the night, or I'll be forced to shut it for you!"

"I'd like to see you try," psycho mom said, crossing her arms across her chest and also standing from her seat.

And so try Bella did. Bella swung her arm back, then shot it forward, punching hater mom right in the jaw. As much as she tried to keep her punch at a human level, Bella put a little too much force into it and she heard the woman's jaw crack. It was more satisfying than she thought it would be.

After that, four things happened in quick succession. Hater mom let out an agonized scream and clutched her jaw, then grabbed her cup of soda and poured it over Bella's head. Bella then snatched crazy bitch's popcorn and threw it at her face, and finally the delusional psycho tackled Bella to the ground. A full out brawl commenced.

The volleyball match stopped momentarily, and all eyes were on the two fighting women who were yelling incoherent things at each other. Of course, Bella was winning, but crazy mom tried to get some hits in anyways. She failed miserably, and only ended up injuring herself more.

The fight only lasted about fifteen seconds though, because Bella ended it when she pulled a large portion of the woman's hair out and knocked out her front teeth. Most people cheered and clapped, but psycho's daughter came running to the stands, tears pouring from her eyes.

"Stop the fighting, please! All this stress can't be good for my baby!" she sobbed, crouching down next to her mother.

"Ha! I told you. Now you just saved a trip to the store and can go straight to the hospital. Might as well make it a double appointment while your at it," Bella said triumphantly, stuffing the woman's hair and teeth into her coat pocket to put into the room of shame like Carlisle would obviously tell her to do later.

An ambulance was called to escort hater mom and her daughter to the hospital, and Bella was kicked out of the gymnasium and banned from school grounds for the rest of the year. Renesmee's team ended up winning by a long shot, and the Cullen family celebrated when they got home that night.

"That was so cool mom, I didn't know you had it in you," Renesmee said, pulling Bella into a hug.

"I didn't," Bella replied, looking pointedly at Jasper.

"Guilty as charged," he shrugged, putting his hands up in surrender. "But was was pretty damn awesome."

"Bella the super-vampire ass-kicker! It has a nice ring to it," Emmett enthused, stepping forward and clapping Bella on the back.

"Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you."

"Point taken," Emmett said, making a zipping motion on his mouth.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**I'm always looking for constructive criticism so I can improve my stories, so let me know if there's anything I can do to improve this!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~CaramelApple74~**


End file.
